


当你爬过这扇窗

by Youkali



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 你不过是想在你那暗无天日无处容身的可悲人生里抓住那唯一，唯一一个照亮过你的，最接近爱情的陌生男人而已。





	

"Credence，right?"  
  
你攀进那扇窗户，他也透过窗帘看着你。他睁着被病痛折磨到发红的双眼，说话时试探的语气就好像他从来就不认识你。  
  
你走过去的时候他缩在床角，手指抵住床板，整个人绷得死紧。你看到他的手腕上还有缠绕物卡住动脉留下的淤痕。有人打过他，在你看不见的时候。就像你的母亲用皮带打破你的脊背和手掌，你从没想过同样有人可以对他做这些事。  
  
他绕过床沿缓缓向你靠近的戒备姿态像在驯服不通语言的猛兽，一只马戏团狮子，或一头大象。人类都认为你很危险。他弓下脊背，几节脊骨从薄薄的黑色面料下凸起，丝绸睡衣下露出的半截苍白脚踝也有青色紫色的印记。他的赤脚踏上木质地板，不知羞耻地暴露着它们。你曾经喜欢带着这些伤痕抱住他，向他博取一些虚情假意的抚慰触摸。他用微不足道的治愈魔法施舍于你，就像贵族小姐馈赠穷人过时的旧衣裳，但你满足于此，你愿意将其理解为善意。在你死后，他也带着这些伤痕，以便于寻求另一个人的抚慰。你知道他不爱你，你只是愿意相信。  
  
"嘘....不要害怕。"他的声音温柔到接近虚伪，"我不会伤害你，伤害你的那个人已经被抓起来了。我会保护你，你可以相信我。"  
  
他曾经也是这么说的。他说会保护你，你可以信任他，他是如此鲜亮美丽，光滑的羊毛与别有用心的香水味很容易就击垮失败者和穷人的戒心。他身份尊贵，他发着光，他湿润的呼吸声扫过你的耳骨，他微笑时眼角细软的皱纹。你只是只肮脏的爬虫，他愿意用他雪白的衬衫前襟贴近你两个月没洗的旧大衣，他有什么理由要骗你呢?  
  
"我已经知道你的事了，很抱歉那个人用这个身体伤害了你，但这一切我都可以弥补，好吗?"  
  
所以他为什么还可以假装从来都不认识你，就这样，轻松地，变成了另一个人呢?  
  
你无声地掐住了他那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
"闭嘴。"你告诉他。  
  
看那双向来居高临下、神情漠然的眼珠里露出惊恐的表情其实是件很有意思的事。伟大的魔法师几乎不懂得害怕，他的情绪转瞬即逝，立刻强自镇定下来。你勒紧他的喉管钉在床头，细小的魔法颗粒探进他那汁水丰沛，谎话连篇的嘴里。奇妙的感受，他的内部是多么柔软无害，吐出恶言的所有部位都被拆分开细细抚摸，它们无力抵抗，顺从地振动声带发出哽咽。  
  
他还是个病人，呼吸不畅大概叫他难受得想吐。他苍白的颧骨慢慢染上红晕，额发一缕缕贴到眉睫上，终于做出了一些抗争——他太习惯假装圣人了。你的眼睛盯着床边一叠叠的信封鲜花，用魔法将它们抛到空中撕碎，最后的一朵红玫瑰插进了他睡衣前襟两颗手工银扣的缝隙里。那条面料裂缝被顶开一道小小的插入痕迹，坚硬的花茎抵上他滚烫的乳头，这只白色花瓶打了个哆嗦。  
  
大约是你的表情太不堪入目，他把脸别开了。你猴急地像发情的动物，两根手指用力捏着他的下巴掰正回来。他的皮肤带着病态的高热，你问他:"你有什么资格不看我?"  
  
你知道他有资格。  
  
他说不出话，于是你撕开他的睡衣，扯掉他的睡裤，如愿以偿接触到那具保养得当、肉质细腻的贵族身体。你曾经不敢触碰的、幻想中的柔软与苍白像一道平铺在床单上的月光，一颗丰厚甜美的蚌肉，他带着你无法理解的罪恶香气，昂贵首饰店的腐败味道，随着呼吸和挣扎的动作起伏颤抖，又无能为力地接受作为展示品陈列于此的命运。  
  
玫瑰花掉在地上，你看得到那双眼里愤怒的注视。他从不是吃草的兔子，他只是热衷于假装食草动物。如果他做得到，你毫不怀疑他会痛下杀手——或许不会，当然不会。你总是愿意相信你们之间存在过一些温情。  
  
所以你放心亵渎这个腐朽不堪的圣人，他的身体和灵魂一样淫秽，你很容易就打开他潮湿的洞穴。他在你身下断断续续地痉挛着，双腿在床单上蹬踹，而你试图就这样干燥地操开他。有些时候，你不介意适当使用暴力，鉴于被压迫者终于得到了这种权力。你把他的腕骨捏到发出声响，那两条常年裹在黑色西装面料里的腿被向外打开，你隔着床单握住他热气腾腾的腰，像征服你不听话的处女新娘那样把阴茎捅进肠道的最深处。  
  
他一下被顶得撞上床头，喉管里发出了几声软弱震颤的哭音。他扬起下颚，鼓胀的胸脯向上摊开，整个人剧烈地抖了一下，接着蜷缩回来，变得寂静无声。你又往里狠狠顶了几下，停下来仔细听他牙关咬得咯吱作响的声音。他胸口和胯骨上的伤口又开始流血，滚烫的肠壁紧紧绞着奸淫他的那根阴茎，你用他抚摸修缮过的那只手掌拍打了他的臀部。  
  
"别那么快，还不到你晕过去的时候。"  
  
他变得如此温顺，你也放心了下来。你没有经历过什么正常的性爱，所以对奸尸的现状生不起多少抱怨。他微张着毫无血色的嘴唇，喉管上带着你留下的狰狞指印，两条腿松松挂在你腰上，整个人一动不动。他的一条手臂神志不清地搂住你的背，又不停滑下来。伟大的傲罗被操得一塌糊涂，下半身混合着好几种新鲜体液，在肠道和腿根进进出出，滑下尾椎渗透床单。他几次要晕过去，都被你的掌掴重新惊醒过来。那两瓣光滑鼓翘的屁股重叠了许多红色掐痕，对此你非常满意。  
  
他喊你的名字，有时候也喊别人的。你不知道那是谁，你会更加生气。他说他可以帮助你——任何人都想帮助你，当你变成强大的默然者之后，这些个身居高位的老官僚，一个个争先恐后蜂拥而来，判定你需要帮助，并赋予自己权利。  
  
你故意用他给你的金属项链去硌他光裸的脖颈，而他只是下意识偏过头避开。那片冰冷的金属对于高温的病人皮肤刺激过大，他瑟瑟发抖，在空中胡乱挥了一下手臂，打翻了床头的一杯水。水流倾倒在你们的头发和脸颊上，一直顺着你的前领口滴到他胸部之间起伏的沟壑里。他的喘息里带着丝丝喉音和咳嗽声。他呼吸困难，几乎要被自己的口水呛死，那些存在于剧痛中的细小快感差不多要了他的命，你能窥探到他在别人床头发出的精心修饰过的可爱叫床声的痕迹。你停下来，等他咳过了这一阵再继续干他。一件事情总要有始有终，你不会像他一样半途而废。  
  
"你这个懦夫......"你听到他低低地说。  
  
好像什么东西当头重击了你。你全身战栗，赶紧从他身体里退出来，甚至在逃离精神伤害时慌不择路地射到了他的嘴唇上。而他就带着唇边的精液继续控诉你——老官僚总是能做到如此道貌岸然，那两片柔软的粉色肉瓣开合着，他说——"你以为你继续假装心智不全的、被全世界迫害的受害者就能继续作恶下去吗?"  
  
你后退一步，踩烂了那株红玫瑰。  
  
淫妇的口本该流出蜂蜜，那张湿漉漉的嘴却喷着毒液。冷酷的，高高在上的，毫无同情的保护者，裹在油光锃亮的黑色大衣和昂贵羊毛围巾之下。他的鬓发和衬衫一丝不苟，他的领结一直顶到纽扣的最上头。再多的苛责与不幸都不能磨灭那股矫情易碎且令人生厌的贵族戾气——他不会去容忍任何人，他也没有必要骗任何人，他更不会承受平白的羞辱。你早该明白了，他不是他，他不是他，他不是他。无论哪个他，都不会有多余的爱给你。所有关于保护你的鬼话，不过是程序正确，不过是必经流程，不过是逮捕疑犯之前每个淡漠又假装正义的警察都必须要说的那段话。  
  
那只被他顺手砸过来的花瓶就在半空被你捏碎了，汁水流下床铺，而剩下的玻璃擦着他的脸颊重新打回它来时的床头。它们在年长者的颧骨上划出两道血痕。你想伤害他，你又不想伤害他。如果他还能够那么温顺就好了。  
  
他不肯放弃说话的权利，老官僚一脸漠然地擦了把脸颊上的血，平稳地打着官腔。他朝你打开双腿，带着一身奸淫后的污秽证据，却冷静得像坐在谈判桌上:"你不是个恶人，你只是不幸而已。Grindelwald已经被捕了，我也算不上幸运。我们都不过是愚蠢的受害者，自首吧，别再继续给别人惹麻烦，你还想从我这儿得到什么呢?"那些血渍在惨白色皮肤上涂抹成一片，又重新从切口渗出。他微笑的模样仿佛正义本身，"听话，Credence，你还年轻，还可以站得更高。"  
  
你知道你不值得同情。在奢侈工艺品的眼里，廉价玻璃制品无论遭到何种对待，都理应成为一只安分守己的杯子。  
  
只要闭嘴就好。  
  
你的黑色魔法重新堵住了他的喉管，你扣住他挣动的膝盖，抓住他被床单蹭得一塌糊涂的乱发，在他皱眉闭眼做出痛苦来临前忍受姿态的那一刻重新进入了他。  
  
你不想得到什么，你不过是想在你那暗无天日无处容身的可悲人生里抓住那唯一，唯一一个照亮过你的，最接近爱情的陌生男人而已。  
  
你不在乎他到底是谁，你无法忘却塞满餐饮垃圾和厨房油垢的黑色巷子里贴近你胸膛的那个温度，你记得他的掌心抚过你的掌心，他在你耳畔低诉属于你们的未来。你的话梗在喉咙里，你几乎要呜咽出声。你想问，那你呢?那你会接受我吗?那你会爱我吗?你会像另一个你那样拥抱我但是永远不离开我吗?  
  
你们沉默地对视着。他咬着牙关，脸上挂着一个疏于伪装的假笑。  
  
你张了张嘴。那个懦弱可悲的小男孩又回来了，他满怀梦想，他渴望和他仰望的男人并肩站在一起，他死于爱情，他一事无成。而你化作一团黑烟，带着小男孩的残余人生飘出了窗外。  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊想要一个表面正义但是又官僚又冷酷的特产阶级部长。


End file.
